Notable Species
There are countless species throughout the Overworld and other realms. While a few are sentient, many are merely animals. What follows is a list of some of the notable species in the known worlds. Sapient Species The following species are considered to be "sapient", meaning they are species capable of intelligent thought and design. While not all are native to the Overworld, all are relevant to it. Human Humans are the dominant species of the Overworld, ruling every major region of it, and have even established a presence in other realms such as the Nether and The End. Lirun The Lirun are a subspecies of Humans who evolved in the Nether over an unknown period of time. They have access to unique Netheric magics and share a collective psychic bond. Dwarf Dwarves are a fey-like species that reside in the caves of the Old World. They rarely interact with any other species, and have no presence in Voldrania or New Voldrania. Iysk Iysks are said to be the result of crossbreeding between Humans and Dwarves, though considering the fact that those two species cannot naturally mate with each other, a mystic element is expected to have been involved in their evolution. They are found primarily in New Voldrania. Trikash Trikash are a species of hyper-intelligent creatures that were born from the combined blood of Humans, Dwarves, and Keepers. They are an extinct race that were native to New Voldrania. Goblin Goblins are a short, brutish species known for their rapid breeding. They are native to the Old World, where the vast majority have been enslaved and used as "cannon fodder" for the countless wars in that region. Very few live free lives, and even fewer are found outside the Old World. Testificate Testificates are a native species of New Voldrania that are instinctively pacifistic and mystically-attuned. Testificates are the single most capable enchanters in the world. Kal'Krish The Kal'Krish are a subspecies of the Testificates that lack the same pacifistic tendencies that their cousins possess. Kal'Krish are often violent and hostile towards Humans, largely due to offenses dealt against them by ancient Jarulians. Ranovitrian The Ranovitrians are a subspecies of Testificates that were natively found in ancient Rogash, but were driven to near extinction by Tethris long ago. While not as mystically attuned as their genetic cousins, the Ranovitrians are considered to be the great blacksmiths in history. Many theorize that the Ranovitrians were the original species in the Testificate family. Keeper Keepers are race of supernatural beings created by the Serpent with the sole purpose of protecting realms from merging into one another. Every single realm has nine Keepers associated with it at all times. Void Lurker Void Lurkers are a mysterious race that were born in the Void through unknown, mystical means. They have found their way to New Voldrania and have integrated themselves into Human affairs. Nether Spirit Nether Spirits are antagonistic, hostile creatures native to the Nether that possess a wide array of random powers, but share a collective weakness to Glowstone. Many of the most villainous creatures in history have been Nether Spirits. Fauna The following are a few notable species of animals worth mentioning. The list doesn't come close to covering all of them, just ones that have little information about them available otherwise. Creeper Pigeon Creeper Pigeon's are a domesticated species of bird native to New Voldrania that resemble Creeper's in looks, but are otherwise docile. They are reliable messenger birds, and many are trained in Ralkeis. Dire Pig Dire pig's were a long-lived species of feral pig that were capable of growing to immense proportions. They were prominent during Trikash times, but are believed to have gone extinct since. The Lirun believe only one still exists. Rock Monkey Rock Monkey's are a species of ape native to mountainous regions named for the fact that they have a tendency to attack predators, or unfortunate passerby's, by throwing rocks. Rabble Badger Rabble Badgers are a type of badger that are known to prey on giant spiders, and are second only to them in terms of their ability to scale vertical surfaces. They have become rare in numbers in recent years. Rot Buzzard Rot Buzzard's are a large, carnivorous species of bird that prey on undead flesh, especially that of zombies. They are prominent in Ralkeis, where rotten zombie flesh is a common form of food for both Humans and Buzzards alike. Silverfish Silverfish, not to be confused with actual fish, are a leech-like creature that burrow into and feed on stone. They were named for their ability to "swim" through stone, and the fact that they are silver in color. Silverfish are only hostile if they are disturbed, and if they are then other nearby Silverfish will become distressed as well, and all will converge onto the source of the disturbance. Nightcrawlers "Nightcrawler" is a term used to describe a group of mysterious, nocturnal predators that tend to appear all over the world as if by magic, and have an extreme level of hostility towards sapient species. Cave Spider Cave spiders are a relatively new addition to the list of Nightcrawlers, a decision that is sometimes debated due to the fact that they are found in nests exclusively underground. However, due to their size ans other similarities to the Giant Spiders, they are considered to be related. Creeper Creepers are arguably the single most dangerous species of Nightcrawler, and also the most mysterious. They are as tall as a short human but otherwise resemble no other living creature genetically, and they seem to have no purpose other than to... explode. Creepers have a tendency to appear around less defended cities, where they are capable of causing massive destruction and pandemonium. While incredibly difficult, there have been known cases of individuals taming Creepers. Giant Spider Giant Spiders are just that: spiders that are giant in size. Imagine a regular spider, except it's a meter tall. They are extremely agile, capable of scaling most walls, but are curiously only hostile to other creatures at night. Should a giant spider be encountered during the day it will only be hostile if provoked. Skeleton Skeletons are a race of humanoid creatures that resemble a Human skeleton, and are commonly armed with bows and arrows. They are often considered to have a mystical component to their existence, and though they are often found working with other Nightcrawlers, have a tendency to infight with them. Slime Slimes are gelatinous creatures found underground or in swamps that range in size from massive to tiny. They are all considered to be hostile towards sapient species, but the tiny ones are often so insignificantly weak that they're no threat to anyone or anything. Zombie Zombie's are a dangerous race of humanoid monsters carrying a virus deadly to Testificates. While most other species are immune to this virus, any Testificate that contracts it will themselves become a Zombie, and will immediately exhibit the same levels of hostility as a natural one. Aside from this virus, zombie's are still dangerous as predators and can easily overwhelm a town in groups. Nether Creatures Nether Creatures are various species of fauna naturally found within the Nether. Blaze Blazes are a levitating, fire-breathing species that nest in ancient Nether fortresses and are the single most magically-attuned species of the Nether behind the Lirun and Nether Spirits. They are often found with levitating "rods" floating around them, which themselves are extremely useful ingredients in alchemy. They are predatory towards sapient species by nature. Ghast Ghasts are large, flying creatures native to the Nether, of which they are very protective of. Ghasts are believed to be fairly docile creatures when unprovoked, but are extremely hostile to any creature not native to the Nether, treating them as "invaders". They don't appear to have any natural hostility towards the Overworld, and the ones seen there during the Nether War were believed to have been mind controlled by the Void Devourer. Hellworms Hellworms are small, non-hostile creatures found throughout the Nether that feed on Netherrack, and their extensive consumption of Netherrack throughout the realm is believed to be part of the reason why the material is so structurally weak. They are essentially the Silverfish of the Nether. Lava Slugs Lava Slugs are a species of slug capable of surviving the extreme temperatures of molten lava, and as such are believed to be the sole living creature found in the Nether's oceans of lava. Magma Cube Magma Cubes resemble the Slimes that are found in the Overworld, but are boiling hot to the touch and are capable of stretching to much longer lengths. Pig Zombie Pig Zombies, also known as Pigmen, are the most populous species of the Nether, and are a generally passive species unless first provoked. Should one be provoked, though, every nearby Pigman will because hostile towards the source of the provocation. Wither The Wither is a hybrid Nether Creature and Enchanted Creature, as it can only be born with three wither skeleton skulls are combined with soul sand. Considering Soul Sand's ability to trap Nether Spirits, it is possible that a Wither is simply a creature born from the combined energies of all the Nether Spirits trapped within the Soul Sand. Wither Skeleton Wither Skeleton's resemble the Skeleton's of the Overworld, except they are often armed with swords rather than bones, and are a burnt gray in color. End Species End Species are, simply put, species natively found in The End. Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon is a believed extinct species of which little is known. Llysos is rumored to be in possession of the last known Dragon Egg. Ender Eel An aquatic species of eel found commonly in the Overworld, but believed to originally come from The End. They are often fished for in Ralkeis. Enderman Endermen are the dominant species of The End, and possess one of the most powerful known teleportation abilities. They are commonly found throughout the Overworld, primarily New Voldrania, leading many to believe that they are capable of inter-realm travel as well, though they only started appearing in the years leading up to the Nether War. Denying them genocide is a crime. Endermite Endermite's are small, leech-like creatures that sometimes appear when utilizing an Enderman's teleportation crystals, "Ender pearls". Where they come from is unknown, but they can be particularly dangerous if left unchecked. Shulker Shulker's are a mysterious species known to exist within The End, but little else is known about them. Their shells make excellent storage containers. Enchanted Creatures Enchanted Creatures are inanimate objects that have been animated through Enchanting. Testificates, and promptly the Ranovitrians, are the only species capable of creating enchanted creatures capable of any levels of intelligence. Iron Golem Iron Golems are the single most commonly found species of enchanted creature, as most Testificate villages will have several serving them as guards. Iron Golems can be created and enchanted by Humans, but they are often unintelligent or useless in combat. The secrets to creating fully intelligent ones are a secret the Testificates hold close. Obsidian Golem Obsidian Golems are modified Iron Golems that resemble Humans in both size and shape, and are armed with weapons rather than just their arms. They are also made out of obsidian, hence their name, making them more durable than Iron Golems. Snow Golem Snow Golems are the simplest, and weakest, form of enchanted creature that are typically created in cold regions to assist with non-hostile defense, as they are capable of firing "snowballs" from their body with enough force to stun or slow hostile targets. Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Old World Category:Nether Category:Species